USUM004
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (USUM). Synopsis Just as Moon saves Sun from Stakataka, the two attracted the attention of the Blinding One: Necrozma. After taking Solgaleo's light, it goes after Lunala, who defends itself. Sun and Moon try to help Lunala, but get company in form of the Aether Foundation president: Lusamine. Chapter Plot The Zygarde cells drop down on the ground, as Moon has managed to activate Sun's Zygarde Cube. Soliera asks if these are Pokémon, but Zossie has no idea. Moon describes them as Zygarde cells, which have no will of their own, and won't attack, either. Soliera questions what's the use of this Pokémon, but these cells cause Stakataka to wobble. Moon takes the chance, as Lunala strikes Stakataka, causing some of its boulders to fall down, which releases Sun. The latter is grateful for Moon, calling her a lifesaver. Sun explains that Stakataka, much like these Zygarde cells, is composed of multiple entities: eyes that watch everything, which is why it moved Sun around so Lunala could not attack. Moon sees that the Zygarde cells now occupy Stakataka's attention, so it could not open its eyes. Soliera is amazed at this combo, while Zossie cries to see the joy of friendship between people and Pokémon, as there is a lot of trust between the group. Soliera thinks Zossie is overestimating the situation, but does note that the group's aura has now increased, as they are now in sync. This grabs the attention of the odd-shaped Solgaleo, who notices Lunala on the ground. It jumps down, gaining the attention of the group. Sun and Moon see Solgaleo is wounded, while Soliera and Zossie look at *it*: the Blinding One. At Poni Altar, Lusamine waits at the portal, through which a man arrives with a being. Lusamine greets the man, named Captain Phyco, who apologizes for being late, since he was unable to ride Lunala. It is why he turned to the being, the Ultra Beast, who gave him a ride to this place. Phyco names it Naganadel, who is quite friendly with them. Lusamine thinks it is beautiful, and goes to touch it, but Naganadel evades her. Phyco warns her that the needles on its body produce venom, so Lusamine sees it must be a Poison-type Pokémon. She sends her Pokémon team out, who start attacking Naganadel. Phyco becomes shocked as to what is Lusamine doing, who states she will show how to catch the Ultra Beast with the Beast Ball. As her Bewear gets hit by Naganadel's sludge, as Lusamine describes that Ultra Beast is fighting back. She explains to Phyco to determine its attack pattern, and find the most suitable place to hit it with the Ball. Lusamine throws the Beast Ball, since Naganadel is weakened, and captures it. Lusamine looks at her Beast Ball, seeing that Naganadel belongs to her. Phyco is amazed, but realizes without Naganadel, he won't be able to return to Ultra Megalopolis, or fulfill his mission to rescue the Blinding One. Lusamine winks, as she has thought of that predicament, and now Naganadel should obey her. Thus, it should be easy for her to return Phyco back to that city, as well as to transport the Beast Balls. Phyco is amazed, while Lusamine hugs Naganadel, thinking they should go to Naganadel's homeworld first. Phyco asks why should they do that, and is told the reason is to save the Blinding One. At the city, Sun and Moon are terrified to see the Blinding One. Moon notices its black claws, which took control of Solgaleo, and remembers Anabel mentioning its name: the Blinding One. Moon sees the power that the scientists wanted to control was the power of the Blinding One. Soliera nods, and explains this creature's name is Necrozma. Moon looks at Rotom, who remembers that's the word that it managed to translate from Lighting from the Lush Jungle. Soliera explains that Necrozma illuminated all of the Ultra Space, and some of that light reached Alola itself. Their ancestors struggled to take control over Necrozma, and a battle was initiated, in which Necrozma lost a part of its body. Since it wanted to heal its body, Necrozma's light started emitting from its body, and is why it consumed all the light of the Ultra Space. However, this still didn't heal Necrozma, so their ancestors built the Megalo Tower, which emitted artificial light. Since then, Necrozma awaited entities of sun and moon, to absorb their light. However, the two - Solgaleo and Lunala - felt threatened, and as they fought back, they retreated to Alola region. However, with the help of Aether Foundation, traveling from Ultra Space to Alola and back became possible, Necrozma managed to take Solgaleo. Despite absorbing its power, it still is not enough for it to recover, as Sun realizes it will go after Lunala, and without the latter, they won't be able to return to Alola. Lunala goes to face Necrozma, who fires a beam. Lunala gets hit, and takes another hit from Necrozma's claw. Sun protests, but Soliera and Zossie have no power over Necrozma. Thus, Sun and Moon send all their Pokémon to fight back, but their teams get attacked. Lusamine states she can't allow them this action, as she stands on Naganadel with her Aether Foundation forces. Phyco, who is also on Naganadel, greets Soliera and Zossie. Phyco explains Lusamine is the president of Aether Foundation, and she's here with reinforcements to help the Blinding One. Sun becomes pale, realizing she's the one that told Faba to take her great-grandfather's island, among other atrocities. Moon tries to calm Sun down, while Lusamine questions if she took anything. Lusamine sheds a tear, stating she was the one that was taken from, and lost everything. Sending out the tentacled Ultra Beast, Lusamine swears she'll preserve her beauty and strength. She invites the Ultra Beast - "her beloved child" - to become one with her. Moon and Sun, to their horror, see the Ultra Beast taking over Lusamine's body. Debuts Character *Phyco Pokémon *Alolan Muk (Moon's) *Naganadel (Lusamine's) *Lusamine's Lopunny *Lusamine's Nihilego Gallery Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon volume 1 chapters